Mi Principio y Mi Final
by Ydiel
Summary: Hola una Disculpa ante todo, Este es en Resumen  Esencias de un Amor. Fics que eh eliminado pero que eh querido darle un final. Gracias y espero les guste!.


PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**- Principio y Final -**

- En la época de castillos, princesas y valientes caballeros.- Mientras narraba el hombre mayor hacía gestos y ademanes "graves" para darle más énfasis al cuento.- Cuando la oscuridad y el miedo regían los grandes reinos y los más sagaces aventureros buscaban el límite del mundo…-

- ¡Espadas y peleas!- Gritó el pequeño Armando, terriblemente emocionado y esperanzado por la idea de que quizás, esta vez, la historia del Abuelo no sería de princesas y príncipes azules, ya era suficiente "martirio" estar castigado todo un día sin videojuegos.

- Deja que Abuelito continué.- Le riñó su "dulce" hermana impaciente por saber lo que seguía.

El abuelo sonrío, y acomodándose los anteojos prosiguió:

- Un secreto amor floreció, tan intenso era que sobre pasó las distancias y los siglos… -

* * *

Los rayos de luna llena se filtraban entre las hojas del bosque, junto a un cristalino y pacifico estanque, una pareja era cobijada por las sombras de la media noche.

- Amor… Es necesario.-Tomó las manos de la delicada mujer entre las suyas, necesitaba sentirla aunque fuera por última vez.

-¿En verdad lo crees? -Preguntó la joven, que parecía un ángel bajo los rayos de luna, que delineaban las empapadas mejillas.

-Si.- Respondió firme el caballero, cerrando las profundas pupilas azules para ocultar el dolor que la albergaba.

-Yo…. Yo…- Titubeó la doncella. Sus miedos comenzaban a aflorar y al mismo tiempo se decía que pronto iba a terminar.

- Todo será distinto y podremos gritar nuestro amor.- Quería consolarle pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de ello.

- Esta bien… no puedo forzarte a nada, sé que debes seguir y cumplir un destino y que yo…- Las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo.- Solo soy una pobre niña.-

-¡No! – Protestó el joven, fundiéndola en un abrazo para sentirla más cerca.- Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, **tú lo eres todo**, completamente todo para mí.- Afirmó.

-¡Te amo! – Respondió ella, y con un suave movimiento se fue alejando de él.- Vives en mí corazón, mi mente y en mi espíritu.-

- En mi memoria se aloja tu sonrisa, tú mirada en mi espíritu y en mi corazón nuestro amor que me da valor y fuerza para continuar.- Arrodillándose frente a ella, y en un momento de asfixiante desesperación, se aferró a la cintura de su pequeña princesa.

Le partía el alma verlo así, era tan dolorosa la despedida que el corazón se le desmoronaba.

-Mi amor.- Recobrando la cordura, el joven se puso en pie con firmeza.- Hasta el alba.-

-¡No! – Gritó ella.- Por favor… no puedo.-

-¡Quien vive!- La voz grave de los centinelas les hizo dar un respingo.

-Es hora.-Informó alarmado.

-Pero, y ¿Nosotros?- Limpió sus lágrimas con ira y rabia pero eso no le impedía seguir albergando la luz de la esperanza.

-**TE AMO y te amare hasta el final del tiempo. **Es hora pequeña.- Beso castamente los labios de su amada y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

- También te amo, ni las más crudas distancias borraran tu esencia en mí.- Susurró al viento, y con sigilosa calma, como si de un fantasma se tratará, se desvaneció entre los árboles

El guardia que resguardaba, con valentía y gallardía, las puertas traseras del majestuoso castillo, se plantó frente a la silueta que rondaba por los jardines.

-¡Su majestad! – Dijo incrédulo y sorprendido.- Lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir su caminata nocturna… Es solo que…-

Al notar la extrema preocupación y pena del hombre, por la intromisión de su caminata nocturna, el joven príncipe le dio una afable sonrisa.

- La noche es hermosa y tenía ganas de admirarla desde aquí, no buscaba crearte problemas.- Dijo con aparente seguridad y temple.

Completamente ruborizado por el comentario del príncipe, el guardia hizo una reverencia y se marchó perdiéndose entre los laberintos del castillo.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones más lujosas y espaciosas del palacio, sentada frente al ventanal, la figura de una hermosísima mujer era dibujada por las llamas del fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Estas segura? - Preguntaba incrédula mientras cerraba sus puños con ira.

-Si, su majestad Selene… La "doncella" se aferraba…- Dijo despectivamente y titubeante ante tal confirmación.

-Comprendo.- Le interrumpió la reina, girándose frente al espejo, expresó seriamente.- Cumplirás lo que te voy a decir al pie de la letra ¿entendido?-

-Si mi señora.- Contestó con "sumisión", pero al mismo tiempo con una maligna sonrisa surcando su rostro.

- Lleva al jefe de la guardia real al salón principal.-

- Como ordenes mi Señora.- Haciendo una reverencia, se disponía a partir cuando la voz de su Reina y señora la detuvieron:

- Y Beryl, que nadie más sepa que lo he mandado llamar.- El rostro de la reina no mostraba gesto alguno, la mascara estaba puesta, cubriendo una a una sus más crueles perversiones.

- Así será mi Reina.- La fiel sirvienta se adentró a uno de los secretos pasadizos, detrás de un enorme tapiz con el escudo de la familia.

* * *

Se mantenía hincado con la tranquila mirada en el suelo, más su mente estaba llena de intrigas y cavilaciones.

-…Mis órdenes serán acatadas a la mayor brevedad posible, al alba espero su confirmación.- Ordenó la mujer, desde el trono, sumamente seria y decidida. – Comandante Seiya, de ello dependerá tú vida y la de tus Hermanos.-

La frialdad en sus palabras lo hizo consternarse y no mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Debo indicarte como empuñar la espada?- Preguntó Selene, con una irónica mueca desfigurando la bella faz.

- No mi Señora, sin embargo le recuerdo que es una inocente quien probará su filo.- Adujo el apuesto joven.

- Eso poco importa.- Expresó con cierto fastidio ante el recordatorio moral de su mandato.- Ahora largo y mucho cuidado con revelar lo que aquí se ha hablado.-

- Se hará como usted diga.- Sin vacilación alguna en su voz se levantó despacio.- "El cielo juzgara mis acciones, eres mi Reina y te debo lealtad y obediencia, pero al final de los tiempos rendirás cuentas."- Reflexionaba inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y sin más partió a cumplir la terrible encomienda.

* * *

Envuelto por el manto de la oscuridad, que cubre hasta el ser más ruin e insignificante, sus pasos se deslizaban con ligereza y maestría, que solo un guerrero posee después de muchas batallas y misiones.

A través de los frondosos árboles pudo distinguir una blanca casita al pie de la colina que dividía el bosque, un par de metros a la izquierda un diáfano manantial reflejaba el melancólico rostro de la pálida luna.

-¡Es una inocente! – Se repetía quedamente.- He desenvainado mi espada por el honor del reino y protección de mi pueblo, mi Reina y mi príncipe, pero esto es…-

La frase se quedo a medias, sus finos sentidos le habían alertado que alguien se acercaba y con presteza única trepo al árbol que le daba una estratégica posición para ver y escuchar todo.

Una sigilosa figura envuelta en una oscura capa dio tres golpes en la puerta, pasado un instante ésta se abrió y los rayos de luna delinearon a una bellísima jovencita, ataviada con un sencillo camisón, que se amoldaba a su alabastrino talle.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial la joven se lanzó a los fuertes brazos de su amante y éste la estrecho con dulzura e infinito amor.

- Quería estar contigo un momento más.- Dijo un emocionado joven.

La capucha cayó y el experimentado guerrero pudo observar como un par de lágrimas rodaron por las varoniles mejillas, y ella limpio cada una con sus labios, para después ahogar las propias en se bien formado torso del muchacho.

Las dos siluetas entrelazadas eran la encarnación de la fragilidad, inocencia y amor. Con un ligero ademán se adentraron a la sencilla casa.

-Te amo princesita. Te amo.- Repetía una y otra vez aforrándose a la cintura de la mujer

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe azul.- Susurró ella, pasando sus dedos en las negras hebras.

- Pues creo que el hombre que amas no soy yo, ya que no soy azul.- Bromeó, esperando escuchar la armoniosa risa de la dueña de su alma y corazón

Y así fue.

- Tu risa me reconforta preciosa.- Le susurró al oído, estrechándola más contra si. Saboreando cada momento.

- Y a mí estar así, entre tus brazos.- Murmuró dudosa.

Temía que la realidad le golpeara una vez más. Sí, había encontrado a su príncipe azul, y aunque estaba agradecida al cielo por ello, solo era un sueño.

Notando su tristeza la miro a los ojos, aquéllos que le hipnotizaban, aquellos que no pudría dejar de sentir que solo le pertenecían a él.

-Solo te pertenezco a ti, no lo olvides princesa.- Dijo colocándole en el blanco cuello, una cadenita con un dije en forma de corazón con la frase grabada: **"****Mi corazón es para ti****"**.- Mi padre me lo obsequio y me pidió que se lo entregara a la mujer por la que estuviera dispuesto a dar mi vida, y esa eres tú.-

Al sentir un beso húmedo en su blanca piel, la chica sintió un increíble estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, busco los labios de su amado, y la expresión de su amor, su aliciente para seguir viviendo, llego a su máximo cuando fueron uno por primera vez, cuando tocaron las estrellas al escuchar sus nombres en los labios del otro.

Poco a poco las respiraciones se hicieron más lentas, él aún permanecía sobre ella, el alba no tardaría en despuntar y la despedida se hacía más agria.

-Te amo, nunca me cansare de decírtelo. - Le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo derecho de la joven.

-Y yo jamás me cansaría de oírtelo decir.- Gimió ella.

Los ojos antes iluminados por la chispa de la pasión se fueron enrojeciendo al tener que pronunciar tan desagradables y llanas palabras.

- Debo…- Un delicado dedo se poso sobre sus labios.

- Lo sé.- Dijo ella ocultando su rostro en el varonil pecho.

Con suaves y silenciosos movimientos él se puso en pie, se vistió

-Adiós mi amor.- Depositó un beso en la palma derecha de la joven, que lo miraba sentada en la cama, y otro en esa dulce boca que era solo suya.- Nuestra unión esta representada en este corazón de oro.- Murmuró, al contacto con la joya, que pendía ahora del cuello de su amada, un mal presentimiento lo acogió, pero no le dio importancia.

-Te esperare siempre.- Respondió conteniendo las lagrimas y sujetando el corazón.

Salió sin mirara atrás, si lo hacía no podría dejarla a ir.

Acababa de dar tan solo tres pasos cuando la sangre se le fue a los pies.

-¡Madre!- Balbuceó, sin creer la mala jugada que sus ojos le estaban dando

- Guardias llévenselo.- Mandó tajantemente la mujer.

-¡No! – Gritó forcejeando con dos corpulentos soldados.- Entiende que la amo...- El sonido de una bofetada interrumpió las desesperadas palabras.

- Llévenselo.- Profirió la reina.

Alarmada por la escaramuza, la joven observaba, con una mano en su boca, como su amante prohibido era arrastrado por 4 guardias hacia el palacio.

-¡Mi amor¡Huye! – Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de los labios de él.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para comprender lo que se le avecinaba.

-¡OH! por Dios ¿qué todo lo tengo que hacerlo yo? - Dijo con sátira en sus palabras, mientras recordaba que incitada por su fiel sirvienta decidió ir y cerciorarse de que su orden estuviera cumplida, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el príncipe salía en ese instante y el comandante no pondría en riesgo la vida del heredero al trono.

Las palabras de la reina activaron una alarma en la bella doncella, pero era demasiado tarde, su libertad yacía en las manos de esa mujer sin escrúpulos, dispuesta a todo con tal de llevar sus planes a cabo, y esta vez no seria la excepción, la quería fuera, fuera de sus vidas, sin importar el sufrimiento de su "adorado" vástago.

-Con que tú eres la mujerzuela que interfiere con los designios de mi reino.-

-Yo lo amo.- Manifestó la pequeña, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Insolente! – La inocente y delicada faz giró al sonido de la fuerte bofetada. – ¿Cómo te atreves a retarme a ¡mi!? Que soy tú reina.-

En ese momento la reina fijó su vista en el objeto que colgaba en el diáfano cuello, y su furia se incrementó.

- ¡Ladrona¡Eres una ladrona! – Vociferaba una encolerizada reina, empezando a forcejear con la muchacha por obtener el legado de su familia.

-¡No!, no, es mío, déjeme.- Imploraba la infortunada niña.

Los guardias corrieron a auxiliar a su reina y señora; todo fue tan confuso y en un santiamén, que no se supo en que momento el duro metal se enterró en el cuerpo de la adorable jovencita, su cuerpo cayó lentamente empapando con su sangre el césped del lugar.

Los ojos del príncipe derramaban lágrimas que no sentía, estaba clavado al suelo, mirando como el cuerpo caía despacio, el suave roce del brazo del Comandante, que lo había auxiliado, lo hicieron despertar.

- Ve.-

Aferrándose el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, su rostro se fundió en su pecho y por sus mejillas caían pequeñas gotas, que resbalaban por las colinas de la mujer que momentos antes había compartido su más grande tesoro.

- Te amo.- Jadeaba, provocando con ello, que de esa amada boca la sangre maldita le impidiese hablar.

- No me dejes, por favor, te amo, te amo mi princesa.- Suplicaba él.

Por otro lado la reina no dejaba de contemplar sus manos, sus blancas y finas manos teñidas de rojo, color que aborrecía; recuperando el gélido temple giró sobre sus pies y subió al esplendido carruaje que la conduciría a su "acogedora" habitación.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza el Comandante indicó que todos los guardias debían salir de ahí y hay de aquel que hablara, él se mantuvo unos metros atrás de la destrozada pareja.

El desgarrado príncipe aún se abrazaba a la moribunda mujer y con sus dedos delineaba sus facciones, como tratando de forjarlo en su memoria, en su mente y en su corazón.

- Mi amor, no me dejes.- Sollozaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe…- Susurraba cada vez más débil.- Prométeme…-

- Lo que quieras mi vida.-

- Que en otra vida…. en otro tiempo… estaremos juntos…- La palidez en sus delicadas facciones se hacía cada vez más mortal.

-Si, si mi amor, en otra vida en otro tiempo, tú y yo estaremos juntos, juntos para siempre.-

- Gra-cias… Darien.-

Cuando su mano cayó después de acariciar el rostro de su amado, él se negaba a entenderlo, ahora solo le quedaban recuerdos, recuerdos de ese ángel de amor.

-No, no¡no!... mi amor, despierta, despierta por favor.- Rogaba una y otra vez, hundiéndose en el pecho de ese bello cuerpo, ahora inerte.- Despierta… despierta...- Su voz ahora era un siseo incomprensible para aquel que lo observaba unos metros atrás.

* * *

Los rayos del astro rey lo inundaron todo. Indemne a lo acontecido el tiempo siguió su interminable marcha; y una oscura noche sin luna, en una blanca y bella habitación un atractivo y agonizante anciano, evocaba plegarias por un ansiado encuentro.

- Es hora mi princesa, mí amada Serena…- Aunque frágil, su voz fulguraba de esperanza.

Para desconcierto total de los presentes el sabio y justo rey comenzó a hablarle a la nada, probablemente porque el fin se acercaba, solo su fiel amigo y guardián comprendió que dos almas estaban uniéndose al fin.

- Te ves hermosa mi Amor, mi dulce pequeña abrázame ahora, que solo entre tus brazos podré dormir…-

* * *

- ¡Que reina tan cruel!- Exclamaba la pequeña, enjuagándose las lagrimas de las azuladas pupilas.

- Si yo fuera el Príncipe me hubiera ido con todo y princesa.- Expresó un orgulloso Armando por su brillante plan de escape.- Pero abuelo si le agregaras dragones, orcos y trolls, muchas peleas con arqueros y espadas por aquí, piratas por allá, magos, enanos y un valiente guerrero y tal vez un anillo...- Hablaba a la par que hacia gestos de combate.

- ¡Jajajajaja!- El abuelo se agarraba el vientre con una mano y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Pero si hiciera eso pequeño me acusarían de plagio.- Consiguió indicar.

- ¿Plagio? – Preguntó perplejo el niño.

- Cabeza de chorlito tu si que eres tonto ¿Qué no vez que la reina los hubiera encontrado?- Refunfuñó la pequeña rubia, en tanto arrojaba uno de los cojines al brillante cabeza hueca de su hermano menor.- Orcos y dragones, si como no¡vaya tonterías que se te ocurren! - Masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Te han dado mucha lata? Papá.- Cuestionó una curvilínea rubia, acercándose hasta tomar a la niña entre sus brazos.

-No más de lo normal.- Contestó aún tranquilizándose por el ataque de risa.

- Bien, creo que han tenido suficiente "castigo" por hoy.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

-¡Oh¿Me los traes aquí para que los "torture" con historias aburridas? Que no tienen ni enanos, ni magos, ni un valeroso guerrero, cada vez que sus diabluras son descubiertas.- Profirió con fingida molestia.

-¡Oh no! Padre sabes que ellos adoran venir a verte cada sábado, yo solo los consiento¡jejeje!-

-Aja, mira que estas canas no son precisamente porque sea un joven inexperto Serena.- Mencionó él dándole un cálido abrazo a su única Hija.- ¿Y tú esposo? –

- Esperando en el auto.- Respondió al tiempo que recogía las cosas de los niños y ante el levantamiento de cejas, se apresuro a añadir.- No había lugar para estacionar el auto así que no ha podido venir a saludarte, pero me dijo que mañana viene por ti para ir a pescar.-

La noticia ilusiono mucho al abuelo que ayudo con las mochilas de los niños hasta el auto.

-¡Padre!, mañana a las 6 en punto.- Dijo el atractivo hombre, apresurándose a tomar las mochilas y paquetes y estrechando la mano de un suegro sumamente feliz, se viró a su esposa.- Sere amor¿Son todas las cosas? -

- Si cariño son todas.- Serena beso a su soñador padre en la mejilla y se acomodó en el automóvil.- Hasta mañana papá, dale mis saludos a mamá.- Se despidió con una radiante sonrisa, viendo como la cansada figura de su padre, que los despedía con la mano, se alejaba cada vez más.

* * *

- ¿Y qué historia les contó hoy el Abuelo Tsukino? - Curioseó a sus adorados retoños.

- Una aburrida, sin elfos arqueros, ni bravos jinetes.- Objetó Armando hundiéndose en su videojuego.

-¡Oh vamos! no pudo ser tan mala.- Argumentó Serena.

- Se trato de un amor imposible entre un príncipe y una niña pobre.- Dijo soñadora Usagi.

-¡No había ni un solo dragón!- Rebatió Armando.

- A mi así me gusto.- Gruñó Usagi, harta de las ideas del enano.

- Sin monstruos ni peleas, el cuento es tonto.- Exclamó Armando, enseñándole la lengua a su hermanita, iniciando la inagotable lucha por la razón.

- Cabeza hueca, el cuento estuvo bonito.-

-Te amo, Serena, mi bella princesa.- Adujo al estacionar el auto enfrente de su maravillosa casa.

-Yo también te amo Darien mi príncipe azul.- La sonrisa y el rubor en las mejillas de su esposa lo hicieron correr y tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla así hasta el interior de su hogar.

-Son como los de la historia.- Suspiro Usagui, dejando de lado la paliza que le estaba dando al enano para contemplar la romántica escena.

-Jajaja, ni sueñes hermanita.- Vociferó Armando.- Papá no podría con lo orcos.-

La niña rodó los ojos azul cielo.

- Cabeza de chorlito.- Murmuró.

- Vives en mí corazón, mi mente y en mi espíritu.- Sensualmente musitó Darien al oído de su amante esposa.

- En mi memoria se aloja tu sonrisa, tú mirada en mi espíritu y en mi corazón nuestro amor.**- **Susurró ella, antes de perderse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

**FIN**

…_.Lady…._


End file.
